


Smokey Grey

by ThatLazyThief



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable Isaac, Allison is a patient hunter, Chris Argent is done with werewolves, F/M, Fluff, Isaac tried, Nail Polish, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:52:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatLazyThief/pseuds/ThatLazyThief
Summary: "I've got this Argent! Now let me work!". Fluffy Allisaac One Shot





	

Isaac stuck his tongue out as he concentrated on painting the tiny little surface without touching the area around it. He took a deep breath and very slowly and delicately lowered the tiny brush, moving it over the surface. Only when the whole space was covered with a smokey grey colour did Isaac pull back and let out the breath he didn't realise he was holding, before moving onto the next area.

Allison giggled at the adorable expression on Isaac's face while he painted the nails on her right hand. His striking blue eyes were solely focused on her middle finger as he stroked it with the nail polish brush. His brows were furrowed together, forming cute little creases that had Allison smiling amusedly at her boyfriend. Allison stopped blowing on the nails of her left hand and using her thumb rubbed the spot on Isaac's forehead where the creases were. Isaac whined and moved backwards on his haunches from where he was kneeling in front of the huntress, gently slapping her hand away. For the first time, in what felt like forever, he turned his blue eyes on her and groused "Don't, you're going to make me mess up"

Allison rolled her eyes at the young beta. He was taking this 'painting her nails thing' way to seriously.

His lips had turned a rosy pink from being constantly gnawed on while he concentrated. It made them look very kiss-able. And that's just what she did. She leaned forward, pressing their lips together in a kiss. Their lips moved together in sync and she gently bit his lower lip making him shiver. She went to brush her fingers through his dark blonde hair, but before they reached their destination, Isaac had caught her gently by the wrists, halting her movement. She cocked an eyebrow at the normally impulsive boy making him smirk "You're going to smudge them."

Allison gave an exasperated sigh and settled back into her previous position allowing Isaac to continue with his work.

A few minutes later, and a lot of helpful tips from her and many more comments of "I've got this Argent! Let me work!" her hand was done. She rotated it in the artificial lighting in her room -inspecting it. All the strokes had gone in different directions leaving awkward streak marks in their place and some had been coated too heavily, smudging onto her skin, but looking back at Isaac she saw that his eyes were bright, filled with pride at his own handy work, and his usual smirk had been replaced by a wide happy smile that she only ever saw on these rare occasions where they both had a chance to relax and just enjoy themselves without one or both of their lives being in danger or in fear of being killed. These were rare occasions. Allison mimicked her boyfriends smile "They look great!". Without her thinking it was possible his smile got even bigger and he happily got off his knees and climbed up onto her bed next to her.

~~~TW~~~

Soon they were in the midst of another heated make-out session with Allison propped up against her headboard and Isaac in front of her, his hands on her waist, while her newly manicured hands were exploring every inch of his muscled torso. Allison smirked into the kiss and in one swift movement pushed Isaac back making him lay down on the mattress with the huntress now straddling his waist. He gave her a confused smile as she leaned over and grabbed something from her bedside table.

"I wonder what would happen if I painted your werewolf claws?" She said smiling innocently down at the beta holding pink nail polish in her hand. Isaac's smile faded and he looked at her with fear in his eyes "You wouldn't..."

Allison laughed at the look on her boyfriend's face and leaned down to whisper "Oh. But I would." She yelped as she suddenly got pushed off to the side and promptly fell off the bed and onto the carpeted floor of her bedroom. Allison popped her head up peering over her bed at Isaac who was now standing at her bedroom door smirking. He brought two fingers up to his forehead and saluted the brunette on the floor before disappearing down the hall and down the stairs.

Allison leaped over her bed and out her door, running after Isaac. She stopped and stared at the open front door of her house and yelled knowing full well the werewolf could hear her even if he was sprinting down the street "Isaac Lahey I will hunt you down and I will paint your nails, even if I have to call in some cavalry! Or I am not the daughter of the legendary hunter Chris Argent!"

Said man was standing in the entrance to the kitchen with a mug of coffee in his hands with an incredulous expression, alternating between looking at his open front door and his yelling daughter. Allison gave him an innocent smile and wave. Chris Argent just sighed and continued stirring his coffee muttering "...damn werewolves..."


End file.
